Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Fire Inf-fusion
Fire Inf-fusion 'or '''Not So Diff Than Fire But Diff Than Nixel '''is the first episode of Season 2 by Jumpy G. Footi. It released on 1/31/15. 'Plot While Flain, Zorch, Vulk, Chomly, Kraw, Seismo, Slumbo and Flurr are invited to the Magma Wastelands Chomly hears fire spitting and he and Flurr are going to check it. 'Transcript' (The Infernites, Chomly, Seismo, Slumbo, Flurr and Kraw are in the lava bath.) Slumbo: The Magma Wastelands are SUPER COOL!!! Flurr: Yeah and we can't melt by the fire. Flain: Some Hamlogna sandwiches? (Pulls out plate with Hamlogna sandwiches.) Chomly: COOL! YUM YUM YUM! (eats all of them) HEE HEE! (hears fire spitting voices and laughings) Kraw: '''What's wrong Chomly? '''Chomly: I heared some fire spits and laughs. Vulk: It's not possible! Zorch: YEA! We did not invite anyone and no one can spit fire except us! Chomly: Sure! But I'm gonna check! Who comes with me? Flurr: I do! (Meanwhile far far away from the lava bath) Flurr: I don't think there is anything. (Something moved fast in front of them) Chomly: What was that? (Meltus, Flamzer and Burnard jump from the sky) Flurr and Chomly: WOW! Flurr: '''Who are you? '''Burnard: We are the Infernites. Who the blazes are you?! Chomly: We are Mixels. I'm Chomly, he is Flurr. Burnard: We don't care!!! You are in our territory! And we did not invite you! (Meanwhile in the lava bath) Everyone: HA HA! Dancing! (everyone starts dancing) Seismo: Guys Look! (points the sky where Chomly and Flurr fall from) Kraw: What happened? (The Infernites 2015 jump from the sky and appear in front of them) Flain: Wait? INFERNITES?! Are you Infernites? Meltus: (sneezes) Yes we are! And who are you? Zorch: We are Infernites! Everyone except the Infernites and Infernites 2015: Uhh? Flamzer: We are the real Infernites! You are fake! Flain: Hello? We are the infernites! Guys tell them who are the real Infernites! Seismo: You all look Infernitely! Kraw: Let's make contests to see who are the reals! (In Volcanoville) Flurr: First challenge is to tour five times these dangerous spiky levels! (Flamzer and Zorch in the line) Flurr: READY? SET! GO! (Before Zorch starts Flamzer tours the levels easily 10 times) Flamzer: I'm ready! Seismo: 1-0 to news! Slumbo: Second challenge is to torch the houses in front of you! (Vulk and Meltus waiting to start) Slumbo: READY? SET! GO! (Meltus starts throwing fire from his nose and is almost ready but sneezes making Vulk finish faster then him) Seismo: 1-1! Kraw: Final round! Just battle each other and whoever can stand wins! (Flain and Burnard are waiting to start) Kraw: Oh and there is circle! If you exit the circle you lose! READY? SET! GO! (Flain and Burnard start fighting each other and while Burnard falls, he almost exits the circle...) Flamzer: HEY BURNARD! (pulls out a cubit and they max) Flain: THIS IS NOT FAIR!! Guys let's max! (pulls out a cubit and they max and they start fighting making one big fire explosion and they still didn't exit the circle and they all are in pain) Chomly: GUYS STOP! YOU CAN LIVE TOGETHER! Flamzer: We can? Flain: Yes we can! Meltus: Why did not you tell us that? Vulk: Because you attacked us! Burnard: Oh. Sorry! Zorch: It's ok (they all hug) Chomly: HA HA! THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! Trivia * This is the first episode of Season 2 by Jumpy G. Footi * This is the second episode by Jumpy G. Footi to have two names the first being Spikels Land Nixels. * This is Flamzer's, Meltus's and Burnard's debut. * Seismo starts to improve his grammar. * This episode along with WHAAAAAT?! MIXEL MOON! aired earlier then Party Trouble because Party Troublr is special.